


A King's Inheritance

by ArmorGhost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmorGhost/pseuds/ArmorGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((I'll add a summary once I've got 2 or 3 chapters in. It's just I don't really know which direction this work will go.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King's Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm using Arthurian Mythology in this, it's just that:  
> A) This is my first fanfic and I've more or less stumbled into this idea  
> B) It was only after the idea that I chose to associate it with King Arthur because I find the name "Pendragon" is great and allows for a long buildup of a Kingdom, instead of making one with some vague relationship with a previous king such as bastard or something  
> C) I'm not delving too deep (yet) into Arthurian Mythology, and I'd likee to stay away from it as I'd like this project to remain as "normal" as I can
> 
> Please read the notes at the end

I was kneeling, half a dozen men were doing the same, being close to me. I was in a old but sturdy and large castle, in the year 1356 of our Lord. None of us dated to move, not in the presence of the man we knelt to, the King of England. We kept our heads bowed, looking at the intricate stone blocks that formed the base of the throne room, chiseled carefully, yet centuries old. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the Pendragon house sigil, a crimson dragon on a white field, on the banners hanging from the walls. Underneath them, the Royal Guard of halberdiers, trained and drilled so as to protect their liege, stood watch, ready in case someone would threaten the King.

The King in question has not uttered a word. He was not the best of kings, but at least he himself knew that and had made sure that his council was loyal and competent. His rule would probably be only a uneventful reign in history, but such was the fate of most kings, no one can blame him for not being able to advance the expansive legacy his ancestor, Arthur Pendragon, had left him. This Kingdom, reaching from Scotland to Spain, is known as one of the most powerful realm in Europe, but how small they know. The Scots and the French, despite having been part of the Kingdom for centuries, still refuse to support the King. The nobles prevent any Englishman from holding an estate in their lands, and any show of weakness results in revolts. The Holy Roman Empire, In control of the Low Countries, the German lands, and the Italian Peninsula, has kept a well defended frontier,but knows that any assault might mend the division between the people and so has focused its expansion to the East, and lately to the Holy Land, having secured Jerusalem in the 2nd Crusade. The Spanish Kingdoms, still in perpetual war with the Moors, pay no heed to the developments the Kingdom of England has. The Scandinavians across the Sea, united in what they call the Kalmar Union, are busy with the Mongol Hordes on the edges of Finland. The Byzantine Empire is too busy fighting the sons of Ousman and their men to interfere with European politics, and Ireland, the island of many so called kings and horribly divided, still holds against minor incursions from the sea, unifying every time an English army is spotted.

All this brought to this situation, us seven kneeling in front of the King of England, the ruler of this unstable and stagnant nation, for we would have to bring England back into a proper state, not divided by nationalist nobles, and capable of finally unifying the British Isles. The Royal Guard, at the signal of the King no doubt, lifted and brought down the butts of their halberds on the stone floor, signalling us to raise our heads and look at the King. I looked up, and met the eyes of King Uther XII Pendragon, my father.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so that's the first chapter. As stated earlier, I stumbled into the idea and one of my friends told me a few days ago that I might want to just try my luck at writing fanfic (although im wondering if this is actually fanfic) to polish my writing style. I can't promise I'll stay on course to finish whatever story I'm writing yet, but I'll try and keep on with this story.  
> About the length of the chapter. It is pretty short in my opinion, but I will make longer chapters (at least 3 times the current chapter's length) later on. This is just a small because I'm not sure which way this story will swing, so once I've thought it over, I'll start dropping bigger content.
> 
> As a small point, King Arthur was late 5th century and early 6th century, which places him around the year 500. That means that this story is set something like 850 years from then.  
> Hope you liked it


End file.
